1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch display panel and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The design of electronic devices has been going towards light weight and slim appearance. As a result, the volume of an electronic device is limited. If both a screen and a keyboard are disposed on an electronic device, the size of the screen has to be reduced. Touch display panels have been broadly applied to various electronic devices in order to dispose larger screens within limited space. This is because a touch display panel offers both input and display functions such that the cost and space for disposing a conventional keyboard can be saved.
However, a touch display panel is very sensitive to an external touch operation. A functional option on a touch display panel may be started even when a user accidentally touches the touch display panel. In particular, a user usually holds an electronic device with both hands while browsing images displayed on the touch display panel. In order to avoid touching the functional options on the touch display panel, the user has to poise his/her thumbs above or at two sides of the touch display panel. However, because one usually holds an object with the thumb and the other four fingers of each hand, aforementioned gesture will make the operation of the user very uncomfortable.
In other words, while holding an electronic device, the fingers (especially the thumbs) of the user may easily touch a functional option on the touch display panel, and accordingly the electronic device may execute an undesired control command.